


The end of the world as we know it

by Sourcherrymagiks



Series: Carry On Countdown 2019 [15]
Category: Carry On Series - Rainbow Rowell, Simon Snow & Related Fandoms
Genre: Carry on Countdown Day 19, Couch Cuddles, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-13
Updated: 2019-12-13
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:22:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21779014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sourcherrymagiks/pseuds/Sourcherrymagiks
Summary: Carry on Countdown 2019Day 19 - ApocalypsePenny is in charge. Simon would prefer explosions. Baz is up for aliens. Shep’s mind is on other things.
Relationships: Penelope Bunce & Tyrannus Basilton "Baz" Pitch & Simon Snow, Penny/Shepard, Tyrannus Basilton "Baz" Pitch/Simon Snow
Series: Carry On Countdown 2019 [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1561624
Comments: 9
Kudos: 59
Collections: Carry On Countdown 2019





	The end of the world as we know it

Simon

Penny has the remote. I hate it when Penny has the remote. It’s only going to go one way. 

“So it’s totally up to you but the choices are:

Time travel to prevent the end of the world caused by a mutant virus Or Post apocalypse survival but you have to keep your eyes closed Or Zombies and high school”

“Penny, I don’t want to watch any of those. Can’t we watch something with explosions and no plot or Christmas time travel?”

Baz pipes up “Or Alien?”

I give him a dirty look “Not helpful love”

“Shep, it’s up to you then, these idiots will be snogging after ten minutes anyway”

“I vote for whichever one you want to watch” Penny grins. ”on the condition that you tell me about merwolves and I’m allowed to talk” Shep is always up for a deal with Penny. She’ll agree terms too. As much as she moans its clear she likes his running commentary. Even if it is on everything that’s ever happened to anyone he’s ever met in everywhere he’s ever been.

“Deal but no more than 30 comments and I’ll give you a book on merwolves”

“Then you’ve got yourself a loyal voter” He gives her his goofiest grin. I’m glad we kept him. 

Baz

I cannot find in anywhere in me to give the slightest fuck about what we watch as long as Simon stays this close to me. I’m also knackered so I imagine I’ll fall asleep wrapped in his warmth. Im going to sneak a hand under his ratty t shirt too. Sounds like an amazing way to spend an evening. 

In an ideal world, I suppose, I wouldn’t choose to watch most of the worlds population decimated. Then those that survive eating each other. But it does make Bunce stupidly happy.

I asked her about it once and she claimed she started watching apocalypse movies in the second year. She tried very hard to convince me that it was research for her role as dread companion to the chosen one. I get that. I also think it’s bullshit. If it had any truth in it she would at least watch ‘Buffy’ but she won’t. My theory is that Bunce is smart enough to survive the end of the world and she likes to gloat about it. 

I appears they’ve decided on time travel virus. I stroke Simon’s curls and he sighs. Light groping then a nap it is then

Shep

Penny is sprawled over the sofa with her feet in my lap. She doesn’t seem to have noticed that I’m not gay and in a relationship. She’s wearing a T-shirt so big that it’s fallen completely off one shoulder (Watford Football , I’m gutted that quidditch is a lie). Her shorts so tiny that her caramel coloured thighs are there. In front of me. 

I suppose she could have no idea that she’s gorgeous. I mean I know she knows she’s smart and powerful. Even Baz agrees on that. And she must know that she’s funny and kind but she might have missed the memo about being smoking hot.

She doesn’t know Im going to explode from pent up sexual tension. Weirdly I haven’t told her. I’vetold her everything else. 

I should give her a hint. Then she can punch me in the face and I can learn to behave properly around hot girls. I stroke her foot. She sighs a little bit so I do it again. Then I’m running my hands up her legs and she’s letting me. 

I check that Simon and Baz aren’t watching but Penny was spot on, they are snogging. How do their lips survive? Don’t they get dehydrated? 

Back to the moment. 

Penny

Is this fucking idiot ever going to make a move? I can’t be any more obvious. Well I could but I’m not going to. I can’t stand the rejection. Although this doesn’t feel like that. I don’t think you can platonically stroke someone’s thigh while your hard and think it’s platonic. 

It could be not about me though. it could be that any girl who puts her legs in his lap would get this treatment. Something has to give right?

“Oi, you two, fuck off to your room, I can’t hear the screams of pain over the sound of your slurping”

There is a lot of fake protesting and grumbling and slouching. But Simon gives me a wink as they go into his room that I’ll take as thanks. I’m still an excellent wing person.

Shep

Right. OK. Deep breath. 

I twine my fingers in hers (no injuries yet) and pull her to me. I breathe her in, all the warmth and softness and comfort and hotness of her. I’m about to kiss her when the power goes out.

Simon comes bursting from their room, ready to kill stuff with Baz right behind him, wand already in hand

“Just a power cut” Penny soothes “it’s not the end of the world”

It feels like it though.


End file.
